Catchada por sorpresa
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Ash llega a Hoenn para pasar las vacaciones, y es May quien le reciben y le da alojo para ello. Las cosas de comienzo van bastante bien, hasta que Ash encuentra que May está muy atraída hacia él, y la descubre de una manera un tanto incómoda, si bien eso no impide que entre ambos empezara algo. Oneshot con lemmon.


Hola, gente. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir un lemmon para Pokemon. Bueno, es momento de ponerme a prueba en esta excitante serie. Ojalá que este intento sea capaz de cumplir todas las expectativas, o por lo menos las mías :). Quiero que quede claro que prefiero el AshxMisty, pero estoy lo bastante enfermo mentalmente para intentar otras parejas.

**Catchada por sorpresa**

Una mañana de lo más plácida y normal en la región de Hoenn. Ash Ketchum había llegado a ese exótico lugar, luego de bastante tiempo sin pisar por ahí, y tiempo tenía de no ver a su gran amiga May, quien hace poco le había llamado para decirle que regresaba a casa para pasar las vacaciones. A decir verdad, a Ash también le venía bien un tiempo de descanso, y pensaba que en Hoenn encontraría buenos lugares para lograr dicho objetivo, aparte que May le había insistido encarecidamente que la visitara, aprovechando tal ocasión.

En fin, lo importante es el momento en que Ash finalmente llega, y allí estaba precisamente su entrañable amiga, esperándolo con gran alegría. También Ash estaba sumamente contento con ese encuentro maravilloso, e incluso ambos se abrazan a modo de saludo.

─ ¿Cómo te ha ido, May?

─ A mí me ha ido genial, gracias por preguntar ─ le responde la castaña de manera resuelta ─. Y a ti no te ha ido nada mal desde que nos vimos la última vez ¡Tan solo mírate! Ya pareces un entrenador de alto nivel y todo. Estoy segura que si intentas nuevamente probar suerte aquí te conviertes en campeón y todo.

Ash se sonroja y ríe ante aquellas palabras de parte de May. Era raro que antes escuchara halagos de tal talla de parte de May, pero ahora las cosas se notaban radicalmente distintas. Habían tantas otras cosas de las que ambos podrían hablar, pero por el momento prefirieron emprender camino hasta la casa de May. Había sido un viaje algo agotador, y Ash en ese momento quería descansar y llamar a su casa, saludando a su madre y a Pikachu, el cual dejo a su cuidado mientras estaba aquellos pocos días en Hoenn.

* * *

**Casa de May**

─ Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados y estar el tiempo que gustes, Ash ─ le dice May mientras se estiraba y se quitaba los zapatos para sentirse más cómoda, y Ash la imita ─. Muy bien, me voy a mi habitación un rato. Tu habitación está al lado de la mía, por lo que no te será sencillo perderte.

Ash asiente. Era bueno contar con ese tipo de ayuda de parte de su antigua compañera de aventuras en Hoenn, y entre los dos suben las maletas. Una vez frente a su habitación, Ash se hace cargo personalmente de sus cosas mientras le agradece a May y le deja ir a su habitación. Mete todas sus cosas, y entonces ve el momento oportuno para así descansar de su viaje de vacaciones. Al momento de tirarse a la cama, muy cómoda que resultaba ser, el sueño acude raudo a él. Realmente había sido un viaje largo, y ahora necesitaba descansar de aquello...

Lo último que recordaría ver es el techo de su habitación provisional, y de allí se pone a soñar con las aventuras que había tenido en esa región al lado de May, Max y el Brockas, pero más especialmente con May.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

Todavía se notaba cierta claridad por la ventana, por lo que era fácil deducir que todavía era temprano. Ash se despereza un poco y se levanta. Aún tenía un poco de cansancio, pero al menos estaba en mejor condición para salir a mirar un poco los alrededores. Se sentía extraño, pues era la primera vez desde antes de conocer a Pikachu que viajaba de una región a otra sin buscar nuevos pokemon ni afrontar la liga o los retos regionales. Era verdaderamente algo raro, pero también aquello debía tener su lado positivo, y Ash ya estaba saliendo de su habitación, cuando escucha algo extraño.

Era leve, muy leve, pero Ash se hizo a la idea de que se trataba de su imaginación. Pero apenas da un paso, y escucha nuevamente ese algo. Era como un gemido, o un lamento, no podía precisarlo, pero le daba la impresión de que esos ruidos provenían de la habitación de May, lo cual le hace acercarse para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

─ _Ash... Oh, Ash... Sigue así..._

No entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué estaba haciendo May? Ni idea, pero esos sonidos que estaba emitiendo le erizaban un poco la piel. Ash se acerca paso a paso a la puerta, y al llegar la abre lentamente y en silencio. Sus ojos se abren de par en par al ver lo que estaba haciendo May. No se esperaba aquello de parte de ella.

─ ¿Qué...?

May estaba bocabajo sobre la cama, con la cadera completamente levantada y los pantalones abajo. Estaba usando sus dedos para estimular su propio sexo, del cual brotaba una generosa cantidad de líquidos que Ash nunca antes había visto, incluso en las muy contadas fantasías que había llegado a tener en toda su travesía como entrenador. Era una materia que todavía no terminaba de entender.

No conforme con estarse claramente tocando pensando en Ash, May movía sus caderas, como si estuviera soñando que Ash la penetraba por detrás con gran fuerza. Ver aquello estaba resultando exageradamente excitante para Ash, al punto en que no fue capaz de ignorar la erección que pretendía hacerse notar en sus pantalones. Pero no quería admitir aquello, no vaya a ser que Max y los padres de May estén en la casa, y por su culpa su amiga fuera a pasar un mal rato, por lo que no podía quedarse mucho más tiempo. La solución para todos sus problemas no podría haber sido más simple, aunque tenía la creencia de que no fuera a ser demasiado agradable: Abre la puerta y entra en la habitación, y May se da cuenta y se queda con la mirada fija en Ash, y ambos tenían un gesto de perplejidad total en sus rostros.

─ ¿A-Ash...?

─ Ehh... No sé cómo empezar, pero...

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante los siguientes segundos, mismos que se eternizaron en el interior de aquella habitación. Para cuando finalmente lograron procesar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y lugar, May suelta un fuerte grito y se tapa con las sábanas, mientras que Ash se pega a la puerta con miedo. Acto seguido, May se cubre el rostro con la almohada, para que Ash no viese el gesto de extrema vergüenza que poseía a causa de que fuera atrapada masturbándose.

─ ¡V-vete de aquí, Ash! ¡No me mires, que sé que te parezco una persona horrible!

─ L-lo siento ─ Ash se da la vuelta para no ver a May, pero no sale de la habitación ─. N-no me esperaba esto, pero no grites tanto, que Max y tus padres se podrían dar cuenta.

─ ¿Eh? No, ellos no están en casa ahora mismo ─ responde May, sorprendiendo un poco a su amigo ─. Max está con mi madre de visita a unas amigas de ella, mientras que mi padre estará hasta tarde atendiendo asuntos que tienen que ver con el gimnasio, aunque no le haga falta ir directamente hasta allá.

Aquello explicaba que Ash no haya visto todavía a la familia de May, pero todavía tenía que lidiar con la molesta erección que tenía, aparte que terminó abordando a May de una forma no muy digna de sentirse orgulloso. Tenía que confirmar lo que acababa de decir, por incómodo que pareciese.

─ May... ¿Es que yo acaso... te gusto? ─ voltea un poco para notar que May asiente tímidamente ─ Ya veo. No sabía que sentías eso por mí como para... tú sabes...

─ Ni lo menciones, te lo agradecería ─ le dice May cortante ─. Es demasiado vergonzoso. Por favor olvídalo.

─ Tal vez deba, pero es que hay un pequeño problema ─ no era apropiado, pero su cuerpo le exigía a gritos que actuase de una vez ─. No sólo te vi, sino que te escuché...

─ ¡No sigas! ─ Mai buscaba a tientas su ropa debajo de la cama ─ Sé que soy una pervertida que llega así de lejos solamente porque me gustas, y que por eso ahora me consideras desagradable... Por esa razón te pido que lo olvides...

─ Yo no te considero desagradable, May. Ni por un momento esa idea me habría pasado por la cabeza algo así... ─ Ash toma aire por un momento antes de seguir ─ La verdad es que siempre me pareció que eres bonita, pero al momento en que te vi... ─ la mirada cortante de May lo hace retractarse de seguir ─ Bueno, la cosa es que... en ese momento... creo que mi cuerpo reaccionó y...

May comprendió entonces por dónde es que iban los tiros. Había logrado excitar a Ash en cuanto la vio masturbarse. Se pone más roja de lo que ya estaba antes al imaginarse que Ash la debía tener parada, y justo frente a ella. El cuerpo entero le palpitaba, cierra las manos con fuerza. Si así estaban las cosas y era su culpa el estado en que estaba Ash, entonces corría a cuenta de ella hacerse cargo y solucionarlo, por lo que deja de buscar su ropa y va hacia Ash, tapando se sexo con una mano, pues no le era sencillo asimilar lo que estaba por hacer.

─ ¿Y si yo... me encargo de solucionar lo que te causé? ─ Ash se queda mirando a May con sorpresa ─ Soy la culpable de esto ─ señala tímidamente la erección del chico ─, y por tanto debo asumir la responsabilidad, así que déjame... hacerlo...

Solamente tenía puesto el sostén, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues se lo remueve para así quedar completamente desnuda enfrente de Ash. Se sentía avergonzada a morir, pero tenía que hacerlo, por lo que no se permite dudar. Lleva sus manos al pantalón de Ash, pero él la detiene cuando estaba por desatar su cinturón. May mira extrañada al mostaza.

─ ¿Qué...?

─ Esto no es solamente tu culpa, que también yo me puse indiscreto cuando te había escuchado, así que quizás estamos iguales. También debo poner mi parte, ¿no crees?

Luego de esa respuesta de parte de Ash, May baja completamente la guardia, por lo que queda sorprendida cuando es besada por el chico y empujada poco a poco hasta la cama. La puerta estaba cerrada sin seguro, pero como ya May había señalado que estarían un buen rato solos, pues no había ninguna razón para preocuparse, así que ninguno de los dos se detiene. De cualquier manera, la excitación de ambos sólo iba in crescendo. Había terminado por ser algo inevitable.

Ash se va desvistiendo mientras sigue besando a May, y ella lo va ayudando en aquellas labores. Ya ambos estaban completamente desnudos para cuando se dan cuenta, pero todavía no se daban demasiadas prisas. May toma con su mano la pija de Ash, masajeándolo lentamente, mientras que Ash introduce con cierta torpeza dos dedos en el interior de May, y ambos van moviendo sus manos de manera lenta. Nunca antes habían experimentado algo así, y tal vez eso les ayudaba a disfrutarlo más, pese a su inexperiencia total en la materia.

Se besan, no queriendo nada más del mundo que se encontraba fuera de aquellas paredes en que se encontraban. May estaba impresionada al sentir lo duro y caliente que se había puesto el falo de Ash. Era la clara e innegable la materialización de sus más alocadas fantasías, y ese cóctel de sensaciones nunca antes reunidas era la prueba irrefutable de ello.

─ Ash... Ash... ─ decía entre gemidos y sin casi despegar su boca de la del mostaza, el cual se notaba que se daba un gusto con aquello.

Una mano de Ash va dándole un rodeo a las caderas de May, con la inexperiencia bastante marcada en los roces de sus dedos contra la piel de la chica antes de agarrar una de sus nalgas, pero igual May pensaba que se sentía bien aquello. Quería más de Ash, y por ello termina de despegarse de su boca para pasar a su pecho. Era, pese a todo, muy joven para decir que tenía unos fuertes pectorales, propios de un hombre adulto, pero para May estaba bien. El simple hecho de que sea Ash era suficiente para que fuera un goce total recorrer a Ash en ese lugar. No quería dejar nada al azar. Si ella podía ser sensible en sus pezones cuando se los tocaba y pellizcaba mientras se masturbaba pensando en Ash, tal vez el mostaza sería también sensible en ese lugar, por lo que decide intentarlo.

Los resultados obtenidos fueron los esperados, por lo que May sigue intentando y explorando, si bien lo hace a paso lento y metódico, queriendo aprender más y más del entrenador que estaba ante ella. Quiere besar su pecho, su cuello, sus hombros... y a su vez permitía que Ash hiciera también su parte de la exploración, alcanzando más y más profundo con sus dedos en su intimidad. Había sido una suerte que May hubiera perdido su virginidad en alguna de sus anteriores sesiones de autocomplacencia, que en aquella ocasión llevó sus dedos un poco más lejos de lo planeado y sufrió un accidente en ese sentido. Aquello implicaba que su primera vez no cumpliría todos los requisitos para ser tal, pero al menos se daría precisamente con la persona que quería que se diese la ocasión. Ash era la persona a quien deseaba dar su cuerpo y sus más recónditos secretos y los hiciera suyos, y ahora podía hacerlo.

─ N-no puedo aguantar más, May ¿P-puedo...?

─ Adelante. Eso es lo que yo quiero también.

No hacía falta repetir lo que habían dicho. Pese a lo roncas que sonaban sus voces, el mensaje no podría ser más claro. Ash deja entonces la antesala de lo que iban realmente a hacer, y se pone arriba de May para introducir su miembro completamente duro dentro de ella. Fue algo lento y un tanto inseguro, pero logra llegar hasta el fondo. Como no estaba instruido acerca de la pérdida de la virginidad de las mujeres, prácticamente no se había enterado de nada ni se extrañó en absoluto. May sólo puede reír ante la inocencia del chico al que se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma, y nuevamente Ash no daba muestras de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Nada, tontito. Ahora empieza a moverte, que lo bueno empieza a partir de aquí.

Sin necesidad de que se lo repitiera, Ash hace lo que dijo May, y entonces se sentía inmerso en un placer completamente inédito. No sabía cómo es que no había experimentado algo así en su vida, pues le encantaba completamente. No lo podía evitar en este punto, así que se sigue moviendo, disfrutando tanto como May de aquello. No deseaban parar, y ese encuentro tan desastroso de un principio había quedado enteramente en el olvido. Ahora sólo importaba ese momento, esa situación.

May se abraza al cuello de Ash y le lame el lóbulo de la oreja, todo sea por excitarlo todavía más y hacer que se moviera más rápido y más profundo. Ella quería sentir cómo invadía completamente su ser con aquel pene que, todavía siendo tan joven, daba muy proyección de lo que llegaría a tener en su adultez. No podían parar de moverse, y May rodea la cintura y la cadera de Ash con sus piernas, para que así pudiera estar segura de que no saliese. Deseaba seguir hasta el final sin detenerse para nada. El más insignificante segundo de pausa era tiempo perdido para el placer que los desbordaba en ese momento.

Podía sentir la punta del pene de Ash llegar hasta el fondo. Un poco más y sería capaz de ingresar a su útero con el empuje suficiente. Eso daba mucho que hablar sobre los dotes que poseía el mostaza para complacerla. La verdad es que no solo había logrado dar cumplimiento a sus fantasías, sino que la experiencia había superado ampliamente sus expectativas. Deseaba que aquello no terminara, pero estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax de su gran momento, y sabía que Ash iba a alcanzarlo pronto también. Allí había un pequeño problema, pues no se protegían, aparte que tampoco estaba en un día seguro para permitirle venirse dentro de ella. Eso era verdaderamente un problema, pero todavía tenía una alternativa.

May saca el pene de Ash de su vagina y empieza a lamerlo, a fin de hacer que se corriera en su boca. A juzgar por los pálpitos del falo, no debía faltar mucho tiempo para que llegase, por lo que da lo mejor de sí. Quería ver lo duro que pueda llegar a correrse el mostaza gracias a la mamada que le estaba dando. Pero también Ash quería participar, por lo que vuelve a probar a introducir sus dedos en la vagina de ella, bombeando lo más rápido que podía. Las paredes vaginales de May estaban apretando con más y más fuerza, sintiendo que podría venirse en cualquier momento.

─ A-Ash, me vengo... No puedo aguantar mucho más... ─ dice sin apartar el pene de su boca.

─ Igual yo, May... Esto... se siente...

Y entonces ocurre. May siente que el pene de Ash se descargaba en su boca. Casi no consigue contenerlo, era claramente la primera vez que Ash hacía algo así. Por su parte, su vagina apretaba con todas sus fuerzas los dedos de Ash por unos cuantos segundos, y luego de eso se relaja, señalando aquello el final de su clímax sexual. Ambos se quedan tumbados en la cama, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

─ Qué bien se sintió. Ash... eres mejor de lo que creía...

─ Tú también, May... No me imaginaba que esto pudiera sentirse así.

Ambos se toman de las manos y se juntan. Sentían mucho calor, pero querían en ese momento mantenerse juntos e intercambiar el calor de sus cuerpos. Si así de bien se sentía, no podían esperar a repetir algún otro día.

* * *

**Varios días después**

Había llegado el momento en que Ash tendría que regresar a pueblo Paleta para continuar con su camino, y May lo estaba acompañando hasta el puerto. No quería que se fuera, pero Ash tenía un camino que seguir y no sería correcto detenerlo. Habían pasado unos días bastante divertidos, conociendo algunos pokemon que vivían cerca de la casa, presentándose ante el resto de la familia como novios, lo cual trajo algunas reacciones distintas entre ellos, pero pronto se hicieron a la idea de que May hizo una interesante elección, aunque siempre tuvieron claro que tarde o temprano tendrían que separarse para poder avanzar con las vidas que habían elegido hacer con los pokemon. Solamente May fue con Ash hasta el puerto, donde el barco estaba esperando al momento para zarpar en dirección a Kanto.

─ Prometo que iré a verte la próxima vez ─ le dice May con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ─. Como novios que somos, tenemos que ponernos en contacto constantemente.

Ash se sonroja un poco. Le agradaba cómo se escuchaba que él y May eran novios, pero todavía le costaba reaccionar con normalidad. Desde aquella vez que lo hicieron por primera vez, ambos quisieron intentarlo unas cuantas veces más, y eran plenamente conscientes de que, luego de aquello, se iban a extrañar al cabo de unos cuantos días. Todo lo que podían hacer era darse un corto beso.

─ Ya sabes que me puedes llamar por si acaso, y entonces te contaré dónde me encuentro para que así podamos vernos, May. De verdad quiero volver a verte pronto, que me ha gustado mucho estar contigo, ahora que tenemos esta relación.

May asiente, y Ash escucha el llamado que esperaba para abordar el barco que lo llevaría a su región para que así se pueda preparar para su siguiente aventura. Era la vida que había elegido, pero le alegraba que May esté esperando por él tanto como él estaría esperando por ella. Y pensar que todo había empezado a partir de un accidente... El mejor accidente que pudiera haber tenido.

─ No puedo esperar para vernos otra vez ─ dice May para sí misma ─. Y cuando ese día llegue, te aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho juntos. Esto apenas empieza para nosotros.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Les ha gustado esto? Ojalá que sí. Esta historia ha contado con buena dedicación, y espero que esto se traduzca en algo de la calidad que les merezca la lectura. Bueno, tengo que seguir, así que nos veremos en otra oportunidad.

Hasta otra


End file.
